


Concussions and Pterodactyls

by Ballykissangel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst and Humor, Captain John Watson, Concussions, Dinosaurs, Doctor John Watson, Gen, Humor, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson is a Saint, John is a Very Good Doctor, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, pterodactyls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballykissangel/pseuds/Ballykissangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little 221B where Sherlock has gotten himself injured again and the boys deal with concussions, asinine jokes, and pterodactyls. Hurt/Comfort. No triggers. No Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussions and Pterodactyls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, I'm just visiting around with them.

It had been six days since the accident and Sherlock was still unconscious. The Doctor side of John knew that it would take time for the brain to repair itself and Sherlock to awaken, but it was terrible to see Sherlock lying so pale and silent.

John shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He had spent most of the waiting time reading Sherlock's favorite books to him.

He absentmindedly flipped through the pages of Sherlock's favorite dinosaur encyclopedia, remembering their argument they had last week over the pterodactyl and whether or not they could be toilet trained or eaten.

As he looked at the pterodactyl on the page, he smiled as an idea struck him. He knew Sherlock rather enjoyed the jokes John brought home to him from work, and he had one that Sherlock couldn't resist. He leaned closer to Sherlock's bed and whispered cheerfully, "Hey, Sherlock, why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?"

Sherlock lay in disappointing silence as the machines beeped around him, but then John saw Sherlock's lips twitch into a smile. His dark lashes fluttered slightly and John heard the weak but triumphant voice.

"The P in pterodactyl is silent, of course. That's reason why you can't possibly hear them going to the bathroom."


End file.
